Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by hironohime
Summary: Edited version of Uruki & Takiko pairing Fanfiction. The story is my original sequel of volume 9 dedicated to those who love this pairings. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you very much for those who gave their reviews for this fanfic. I've decided to edit this work of mine because I also think that it's quite rushing and that most of the characters were not really them (OOC). **_

* * *

_At Yunsa's house guest room, Touran city._

Uruki pushed Takiko to the bed and stared at her with a serious face.

"Takiko, you said that you'd stay with me no matter what so would you be my wife tonight?" the half naked man whispered.

Takiko's eyes widened in surprise. She lost her words.

"I've been thinking of your every night and day ever since you went back to your world. I have come to a conclusion that I want to spend my lifetime loving you" he caressed her right cheek gently with his long fingers.

She noticed from his tone that he seriously demand her answer as soon as possible.

"Uruki…I…"

"I won't let you summon Genbu because you'll be eaten by the beast. Taiitsukun said that the beast only chose to be summoned by a virgin girl because purity is its fuel. I promise that I'll make you the happiest bride" he claimed.

Takiko glanced at the prince of Hokan country in front of her. After a moment that seemed like forever she cupped his face with both of her hands and smiled.

"I love you, Uruki and to be your bride is the greatest honor for me. However, it's my responsibility as the priestess of Genbu to summon the beast and bring peace to the countries" she explained.

"But, that beast will definitely…."

Takiko placed a forefinger on Uruki's lips to silence him.

"I promise you that I won't be eaten. I have come back here to be alive not to lose my life to the beast"

Uruki smiled as he caressed the raven hair of his wife-to-be.

"You are stubborn but I have to admit that I like that part of you"

Takiko leaned forward and placed her ear on his bare chest. She could hear the sound of his beating heart.

"My nanny and parents told me the same thing" she whispered.

"I promise that I'll protect you no matter what" Uruki pulled the girl in front of him into a warm embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead. He rose up from the bed and was heading to the nearest closet when she caught his right arm.

"Uruki, where are you going?" she asked in an anxious tone.

"Getting my self some sleeping equipments" he replied shortly.

"What for?. We can sleep next to each other like when we were in the red-light district"

He held his breath and squatted so his head is on the same level with hers.

"For your information, I couldn't sleep at all during that time" he said.

Takiko covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!. Did I kick or punch you when I was sleeping?. My parents told me that I'm not a restless sleeper but it was more than ten years ago" she hastily apologized.

"No, you weren't a restless sleeper it's just…" he moved his glance to her face then her body.

"What is it?. Did I talk too much in my sleep?" she added.

Uruki let out a big sigh for his laggard lover girl.

"I'll explain that when we finished fixing everything back to their proper place" he pulled out an extra bed from the closet before tossing a pillow and a blanket on it.

Takiko raised an eyebrow but soon she decided to lie down on her bed.

"Good night, Uruki" she said.

"Good night" he replied as he covered his body with the blanket. He adjusted his sleeping position so his back was facing her.

"Uruki"

"Yes?" he replied with an irritated tone because it seemed like she doesn't allow him to have some beauty sleep.

"When we were disguising as prostitutes you said that there are some more things to do rather than kissing. What are those things?"

Uruki held his breath and covered his face with both hands while thinking about why Takiko parents did not realize that they have turned their daughter into an appallingly dense girl who dares to ask the opposite sex about the detail of you-know-what when they are spending a night at the same room.

"Uruki, are you listening?"

He could notice impatience in her tone.

"Can we talk about that tomorrow?. I'm so tired" he said.

"Oh, Okay. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep"

Uruki let out a relief sigh before closing his eyes.

The lover birds were so busy with each other that they didn't sense the presence of Inami pricking up on them from the room door.

* * *

Takiko opened her eyes when she heard the sound of singing sparrows from the window. She rose up and folded her blanket neatly then placed it on her bed. She smiled when she took a sight of Uruki who was sleeping like a baby. Takiko carefully fix his blanket that nearly fell down from his shoulders before tiptoeing to the room door and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning" Inami greeted her.

"Good morning, Inami" Takiko gave her comrade a friendly smile before taking a sit on the nearest chair.

Inami placed a hot Chinese tea and various plates of Dim Sum in front of her.

Takiko took a sip of her Chinese tea and took a deep breath.

"So, do you want to know the details of what do prostitutes with their customers except kissing?" Inami smirked.

"I can't believe that you were pricking on us!" Takiko snapped.

"Well, if you prefer to hear the details directly from Uruki I'll step out of this conversation" Inami showed her evil smile.

"I want to hear it from you because I think it's easier to understand between women" Takiko replied quickly.

"Let's start then" Inami rose up from her chair and sat beside Takiko.

Meanwhile, Uruki was about to put the extra bed back into the closet when he heard a scream from downstairs.

"Takiko!" he yelled as he stormed out from the guest room and rushed his way to the dining room. To his surprise he didn't find any bandits and Takiko was adjusting her breath with a red face while Inami smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Good morning, Uruki. Enjoy your breakfast with Takiko, I have to help Yunsa with her croft" Inami tapped Uruki's shoulder and walk passed him.

"Are you okay, Takiko?" he asked.

"Oh…yes… of course…I am" Takiko stated nervously. She didn't expect that the advanced level act of lovers would be so embarrassing and somehow scary.

Uruki scratched his head in confusedly and sat beside Takiko. However, she stood up and sat in front of him. Uruki let out a heavy sigh before he took a steamed meat bun from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

"So, w-where a-are we heading after this?" Takiko broke the silence between them. It seemed like she didn't make some efforts to hide her tense feeling.

"To the Hokan Country palace"

"Palace?" Takiko doubted her ears.

"It seemed like Hikitsu succeded in convincing Hagas that his brother is being used by Tegil Roun and he has agreed to go to the palace together with us" Uruki explained.

"Guys, we have a guess here" Inami said as the front door sprung open.

"Filga san!" Takiko gasped at the girl of the same height.

"It's been a while, Miko sama" Filga greeted as she bowed deeply to the Priestess of Genbu.

"Long time no see, Takiko" Tomite said.

"I'm glad to be able to see you again" Hikitsu added.

"G-good m-morning, M-Miko sama" Hatsui muttered shyly.

"Miko" Namame said as he jumped to Takiko's shoulder.

"Namame!, get off Takiko now or you'll regret it" Uruki snapped at the little warrior.

"Geez, you sure get jealous easily, Limdo. I feel sorry for Takiko to have such a strait jacketed boyfriend" Tomite sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" Uruki replied coldly.

"What?, you want a fight" Tomite clenched his fists.

"Cut it out, boys. Filga san has something important to discuss so find some chairs and sit down" Inami glared at the accused boys.

Tomite grunted as he took a sit at the nearest chair. Hikitsu closed every window curtains and doors.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Efilga Roun and I'm a daughter of Tegil Roun. My father has commanded the fortune teller to give a false divination to his brother Temdan Roun in order to get rid of him" Filga announced when everyone found their chair.

Uruki's jaw dropped when he heard the announcement. Takiko gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"I have been informed by my spies that Temdan Roun has been hiding himself in an old house at the Southern part of the Palace" she continued while spreading the map of Hokan Country on the table.

"Tegu is being imprisoned at the underground prison of the palace" Filga drew a circle at the part that says 'Hokan Palace'.

"So, what's the strategy?" Hikitsu placed his chin on his right hand.

"I'll go together with Hagas and Hikitsu to the palace. Uruki will go to Temdan's hiding place with Tomite and the rest shall wait at the Genbu Altar for the summoning" she continued.

"I'll go with Uruki" Takiko rose up from her seat.

"You shouldn't, Takiko. It's very dangerous and it took hours to go there" Uruki warned the priestess.

"I insist" she replied.

"Well, I guess we have to change the plan here. Takiko shall go with Uruki and Tomite to Temdan's hiding place" Filga concluded.

* * *

"I've caught some fishes for our dinner" Uruki said with a glee. He was holding a huge cooking pot filled with water as the replacement of a bucket.

"Just put it there" Tomite pointed at some empty space near him while putting more woods on the fire.

"Where's Takiko?" Uruki explored his surroundings.

"She went to take a bath at the river"

"That stupid girl!" Uruki screamed as he left the place in a hurry.

Takiko hummed a tune of her favorite song while glancing at the green meadow ahead.

"Takiko!"

She turned to her left and hastily squatted down to hide her bare skin.

"Don't come any closer, pervert!" she yelled out loud.

"It's okay, I've transformed into a girl now" Uruki said as he walked closer.

Takiko could feel the heat on both of her cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to dawdle around by yourself?" Uruki snapped at her.

"You worry too much. The enemy won't appear here since there are no huge trees where they can hide" she claimed.

"The enemy can appear anywhere and it'll be too late to notice it after you get attacked"

"I can take care of myself"

Takiko jumped out from the water and dried herself with a towel before putting on her clothes. She was about to stand up when she felt Uruki's arms circling her waist.

"Do have to explain briefly about how much I care for you every night and day?" he whispered.

Takiko smiled and leaned to the back. She flushed when she didn't feel some sort of 'cushion' on his chest.

"I want to meet your father and ask for his blessings for us" she said.

"But you now that my father isn't a nice person. He was even hiring some men to cut my head off" Uruki grunted.

"I don't think that any father would be pleased to end up the life of his descendant. After all, the divination was a false one" she caressed his arms gently.

He smiled at her then gave a quick peck on her lips.

"Takiko"

"Yes?"

"I wonder if I will be able to meet your father"

"My father?"

"Well, I don't want to be like a thieve who steal people's daughter"

Takiko looked upward and caught the sight of Uruki's blushing face.

"I'll ask Genbu to allow you coming with me to my world" Takiko smiled.

Uruki bit his lower lip and strengthened his grip on her waist.

"U-Uruki…you're squeezing me" she protested.

"I don't want to lose you, Takiko. I'd rather die than to live without you" he said in anxiety.

"I've told I won't…(cough)….(cough)" she quickly pulled out a handkerchief and covered her mouth.

"Takiko!, are you okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm…f-fine" she replied.

Takiko was about to put her handkerchief back when Uruki caught her hand and stared at the blood stain on the piece of cloth she was holding.

"How long have you been suffering from that?" he asked.

"Several months ago" Takiko diverted her look from him.

"Is there a cure for that?" he stared at her seriously.

She shrugged her head horizontally. He pulled her head toward him and was about to kiss her when she placed her hand in between.

"You'll get infected" she muttered.

"I'm not that weak and not a single disease can beat me down" he removed her hand and locked his lips on hers.

Takiko closed her eyes when she felt the warmth of his lips and several tear drops escaped. He broke the kiss and shed her tears with his thumbs.

"U-uruki…" she said between her sobs.

"You're such a crybaby" he smiled before kissing her again with more passion as if tomorrow never comes.

* * *

"So here we are" Tomite said when they arrived at an old and ragged house.

"I feel so nervous" Takiko scrubbed both of her hands continuously.

"Take it easy, I don't think he'll harm you. I heard that he is a warmhearted person"

"Well, that was before he was obsessed with killing her own son" she bit her lower lip.

"Let's just act like normal visitors. Knock the door on the count of three. One.. two…"

Tomite was about to say the last number when all of sudden Uruki kicked the front door down and rushed in.

"Goddammit, Limdo!" Tomite cursed.

"Bring your ass here, mad and shitty father!" Uruki screamed.

"Watch your language and mind your manner, Limdo" Tomite let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't think that's a proper way for greeting your old man, young man" a baritone voice said.

Temdan walked toward his guests and smiled. One of his eyes is covered with an eye patch and his right hand is artificial. He has the same hair, skin color and even the same height with her son. Uruki spread a hand in front of Takiko and gave his old man a death glare.

"Step aside, Uruki" Takiko whispered.

"Never!" he replied.

"I don't think Lord Temdan will harm me so please listen to what I say"

Uruki held his breath and step aside.

"We would like to inform you that you have been deceived by your brother" Tomite moved forward and handed a letter Tegil wrote to the fortune teller. Temdan examined the letter with one eye and let out a big sigh.

"I was such a fool that I got deceived" he said.

"Your Majesty, please come with us to the palace. The people of this country are suffering because your brother has been setting an extremely high tax" Tomite kneeled down in front of the former king.

"I don't think by going back to the Palace will change a thing. The doctor said that I won't live longer than two years" Temdan explained as he showed his corroded left arm.

"I will ask Genbu to cure your disease" Takiko said out loud.

"Takiko!, you don't have to waste such an important wish for a guy that doesn't worth it at all" Uruki snapped.

"He is your father, Uruki. I know it's not easy to forgive him since he attempted to kill you but he's your only family. I have lost a family of mine because of disease and I don't want you to experience the same thing" she cupped his face with a hand.

"Takiko" he muttered.

"We shall proceed to the palace now" Takiko claimed.

* * *

"Hagas, you go with Hikitsu to the underground prison. I'll go to see the king myself" Filga tied the rope of her shoes.

"Are you sure you can go through the guards by yourself?" Hikitsu asked.

"I'm well trained so don't underestimate me. Moreover, if Hagas doesn't go with you Tegu won't let you come closer. We'll see each other at the Genbu altar later" she rushed her way to the main corridor.

"Halt, intruders!" the brigade commander yelled.

Filga drew her sword when some security guards blocked her way. In a speed of light she knocked them down. After running around for a while she finally arrived in front of a huge door. She pushed it aside and walked in.

"It's been a while, my daughter" Tegil greeted with a smirk.

"I've come here to end your life, you filthy rat!" she hissed as she drew her sword.

"Hold it right there!"

Filga turned back and saw Takiko with her other comrades.

"Miko sama, but… how did you…."

"Taiitsu-kun's dragon brought us here" Takiko replied.

"I'm afraid that the game you are playing is over, Tegil" Temdan glared at the present king.

"Guards!, arrest them!" Tegil's body shook in fear as he called his guards.

"Did you forget who taught the two of you how to read and write?" Temdan smiled at the guards.

"You did, your highness" the guards replied before bowing as low as they could.

"Look how deep you have drowned into the material world that not only your own family but all of your subordinates are turning their backs on you" Temdan concluded.

"Shut up!, you fool"

"You shall be punished for making my people suffer. Guards!, take him to the prison" Temdan raised a hand.

The guards were about to arrest the present king when all of sudden Tegil pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself on the chest.

"I…would… rather… die… than… to live my life in prison" he uttered before falling limply on the tiled floor.

* * *

"Miko sama, I'm glad you are alright" Inami beamed happily when she saw Takiko walked into the Genbu altar.

"I have brought Hagas and Tegu with me" Hikitsu said from behind.

"The priestess shall be ready for the summoning ceremony. This way please" a female castle servant said as she guided Takiko to the back of the altar. Takiko took a quick bath at the castle hot spring before changing into the summoning dress in silver.

"M-miko sama. S-so pretty" Hatsui gave his compliment with a red face when Takiko showed up in her dress.

"Thank you, Hatsui" she replied.

"Hei, Takiko. Uruki has something to say to you" Tomite pushed Uruki hard on his back.

"What the…Tomite!" Uruki managed to keep his balance and started to stare at Takiko from head to toe.

"Do I look strange?" she asked anxiously.

"Not at all. You look…err…"

"Yes?"

"You…look like a princess" Uruki said with a low voice. Takiko smiled when she noticed some parts of his face turned red.

"We shall be ready" she said confidently.

Uruki nodded and smiled at his princess.

Takiko walked stood in front of the Genbu altar with the seven warriors surrounding her in a circle. King Temdan was about two meters far from the circle and the security guards the door to keep intruders from Kuto Country away.

Takiko held her breath and say the summoning words "The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue I summon thee, Genbu, Guardian of the North. I beseech you to appear on earth from the palaces of heaven for the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence. Come to us and with your mighty power. Destroy all that is evil. Save us and grant us our wishes!"

Silver light filled the room and a figure of a tall man with raven hair came out.

"I'm Genbu, guardian of the North. I have come to fulfill three wishes" he said.

Takiko bit her lips nervously but soon she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm going to say all of my wishes today" she said.

The guardian gave her a look of disbelief but soon nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you can handle the pressure with that body of your but it's worth a try" he added.

"My first wish is to bring good weather to the countries so that people won't die of hunger" she stated.

"First wish granted" he replied.

Takiko winced when she felt pain on her chest. She moved her gaze to the window and smiled with she found out that the sun has started to show itself again at the blue sky.

"My second wish is for you to cure the disease of King Temdan" she continued.

"Second wish granted" Genbu replied.

Silver light covered the whole body of King Temdan and in an instant his artificial hand and corroded one were back to their proper form. His eyepatch removed instantly as it was cured.

"Thank you very much, Genbu sama" he bowed so low that his head touched the floor.

Takiko chocked painfully and coughed a few amount of blood to the floor.

"Takiko!" Uruki screamed in anxiety.

"My last wish is for Uruki to come with me to the real world as a real human!" Takiko said out loud.

"Last wish granted, you shall be returned back to your world" Genbu replied as he disappeared.

Uruki came forward and lift up her body. Takiko circled her arms on his neck to keep her balance. She noticed the silver light surrounding their bodies.

"Thank you for everything, Takiko!" Inami beamed happily.

"I-I w-will never forget you, Miko sama" Hatsui shed his tears.

"Miko… good bye…" Namame added.

"Uruki, if you dare to make her cry I'll slid your throat!" Tomite screamed.

Takiko waved her a hand and shed her endlessly falling tears with her free hand as she and her beloved Uruki disappeared along with the silver light.

To Be Continued

_Author's Note: Refer to Chapter 2 for the Lemony part_

17


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As the silver light faded out Takiko was able to see the scenery in front of her. It was the garden of her house and her father was there standing on the wooden veranda. Einosuke Okuda was dressed in a grey kimono. Uruki put his lover down but still with one hand entwined with hers.

"I'm home, father" she smiled at the elder man in front of her.

"Welcome home" Einosuke replied with a smile.

"I have someone to introduce to you" she looked at her lover boy.

Uruki took a deep breath before walking closer to Takiko's father.

"I'm Limdo Roun, son of Temdan Roun. I've come here to ask your permission of marrying your daughter" he said.

"U-Uruki!, you said that you'll tell him about that during dinner" Takiko protested.

"Sorry, the words just slipped out of my mouth" he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Limdo san. I'm Einosuke Okuda" Takiko's father smiled at Uruki.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir" Uruki bowed politely.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This way please" Einosuke walked ahead followed by Takiko. Uruki explored his surroundings with a look of admiration. Inami once told him that Takiko was born and raised in a wealthy family. Although he was born as a prince he has never lived in the palace and most of the time he slept on natural bed (read: grass) so to live in a neat and huge house was one of his dreams.

"Uruki, we better be hurry because we don't have enough time until dinner"

Takiko's voice brought him back to reality. Uruki nodded as he increased his speed of walking. He arrived at a tatami mat room and his eyes caught the sight of a Buddhist altar. Einosuke and Takiko kneeled down in front of the altar.

"Mother, I would like to introduce the man that I love" Takiko said as he advised Uruki to come closer.

Uruki saw a picture of a smiling middle age woman at the altar. She has the same eyes with Takiko.

"Yoshie, you don't have to be worry about not being able to have grandchildren because, a gentleman will happily accept our tomboy daughter as his beloved wife" Einosuke added.

"Father!" Takiko protested. Einosuke laughed while Uruki blushed like crazy.

"I'll let you know when the dinner is ready. Enjoy your time together" he tapped Uruki's shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior. He shouldn't have talked about having grandchildren in front of unmarried couple" she complained.

"I don't mind at all. After all, we'll be a married soon" Uruki replied.

"Dinner is ready" Takiko's nanny said from the front door.

"We'll be right there, nanny" Takiko answered.

"You know what, Takiko?" Uruki stretched his hand and helped Takiko stood up.

"Yes?"

"I wish I could meet your mother in person" he frowned.

"If she is still alive I believe that she will beam in tears and give you an arms crushing hug" Takiko chuckled. Uruki laughed as he followed her to the dining room.

"Let's have some sake, Limdo san" Einosuke raised a bottle of hot sake.

"Father!, Uruki is sixteen" Takiko protested.

"Well, I don't mind at all"

Uruki was about to take the sake when Takiko swapped his hand.

"Alcohol will attain permanent damage to the brain if you drink it during early age. You should wait until you are twenty" she explained.

"Okay then" Uruki took the green tea cup and raised it.

"To the new life and happiness" he said out loud.

"Kanpai!" Takiko and Einosuke raised their drinks.

"Einosuke san" Uruki called.

"You can call me father, Uruki"

"Don't tell me you drank some before we came" Takiko glared at her father.

"Two bottles in a row" the nanny answered.

"I can't believe you!" Takiko snapped at her drunken father.

"Err… father" Uruki repeated.

Takiko dropped her chopsticks.

"Yes, my son?"

"Do you mind if I stay here after marriage I mean…. I don't know the custom here but in my hometown a married couple should live separately from their parents. Of course I promise I'll find a job and as soon as I have enough savings I'll buy a new house for me and Takiko"

Einosuke smiled at the long haired boy in front of him.

"As you know, Limdo san. Takiko is my only child and since I don't have a son she will be the one who inherit my property when I'm gone so I don't think it's necessary for you to buy a new house" he explained.

"But…"

"Just promise me to show the face of my grandchildren as soon as possible"

"Father!" Takiko screamed in embarrassment as she flushed red.

* * *

Takiko sat on her bed with a white kimono while glancing at her feet.

"Am I wearing this right?" Uruki asked as he showed up also in white kimono.

"It's the opposite" she rose up and fixed his kimono. She was about to go back to her bed when he hugged her from behind.

"Takiko, I know I've asked you this question before but please let me ask you again" he whispered.

Takiko could feel the speed of her heart beating pace rose up.

"Would you be my wife tonight?" he asked.

Takiko closed her eyes and recalled everything Inami has told her. She knew that it might be a scary experience for her but she realized that there is no turning back since the love of her life is beside her right now.

"Make sure that you'll be gentle" she replied.

Uruki smiled then lean forward to lock his lips with hers. Their first kiss was soft and long as if they were checking each other's body temperature. He nibbled at her lower lip to ask for an entrance. She let out a weak moan as she allowed his tongue to explore the pink muscles inside her mouth. His right hand moved onto her waist as he undid the belt of her kimono. He slid the kimono off her showing her bare skin below. He pushed her gently to the bed and gave an open mouthed kiss at her neck then her shoulder. She could feel dampness on the lower part of her body. He moved his mouth lower and caught her right breast. He sucked like a hungry baby while his free hand massaged her other one. She screamed out in pleasure and he gave the same treatment to her other one. Uruki removed his own clothes hastily and Takiko gasped at the scenery in front of her.

"U-Uruki?"

"What?"

"I-I d-don't think it'll fit in me"

"Don't worry, it will for sure" he claimed

"But the shape and size was different from what I saw at the Mikodaishi hot spring" she protested.

"Sorry, Takiko. I'm afraid I can't hold back"

A drop of sweat fell on Takiko's cheek. She looked up and found Uruki's face in desperation. His bangs were all wet by his own sweat and he was breathing uneasily. Uruki plugged a finger inside her womanhood to check her readiness and she let out a lustful moan. He added one more digit and started to move his two fingers back and forth. She squealed as her back arched. He spread her legs apart and kneeled in front of her entrance. She screamed like there was no tomorrow when he took her in all force. He kissed away her endlessly falling tears and regretted for not be able to find another less painful way to express his love for her. Her sobs were soon replaced by lustful moans as she clung on his neck for dear life. She let got of the tight knot on her belly as her wall clamped on his manhood. He pushed deeply inside and emptied his hot seeds inside her before falling as if he was boneless on her side.

* * *

Years have passed and Takiko is finally cured from her lung disease because of the intensive treatment she took at the local hospital. Today she is lying at the hospital bed with Uruki gripping her left hand hard. The white hospital blanket barely covered her bulging stomach.

"Take a deep breath, Takiko" Uruki whispered.

She took a deep breath and was about to exhale when she felt an extreme pain stroke her body. She screamed in pain and messed up her breathing frequency.

"It's okay, Takiko. I'm on your side" Uruki caressed her hair.

"Uruki…I…" Takiko's body was swollen. She was fighting in the delivery for about ten hours.

"Shh…try to breathe properly, okay?"

"I-I'll try"

"Inhale"

She took a deep breath.

"Exhale and push as hard as you can"

She exhaled and clutched the bed sheet as she pushed with full force. Her knuckles turned white since she was clutching on it desperately. Takiko let out a relief sigh when she heard the crying voice of her newborn.

"Congratulations!, you have twin daughters" the nurse placed both of the baby on Takiko's chests.

"You did a good job back there, Takiko" Uruki placed a soft kiss at his wife's forehead.

"I won't make it without your help, Limdo" she replied as she cupped his face with one hand.

"Both of the babies have your beautiful eyes" he said as he glanced at both of the babies.

"They also have your breathtaking high-bridge nose" she added.

"I promise that I'll protect you and our children no matter what" Uruki said as he leaned forward to kiss his wife.

**THE END**

_**Author's Note: Read and Review please with a cherry on a top (*^-^*).**_

7


End file.
